


L.G. FUAD

by evilstheater



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: torch funny drink your problems away
Relationships: Tundra Man/Torch Man
Kudos: 13





	L.G. FUAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeff you stinky !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeff+you+stinky+%21).



“You’re drunk.”

Tundra stood in his doorway, looking up at the intoxicated robot. Torch wasn’t one to drink often, but he did admit it was an easy way to cope with negative emotions. Torch, especially, found it easy to bubble up all of his emotions and then drink them away. That left Tundra to deal with him, who never even touched any substances in his life. 

“No ‘m not. Let me in.”

Torch didn’t wait for Tundra’s approval to enter his room in the Cossack laboratory, and sprawled out on his bed without saying a word. Of course, Tundra didn’t tell him not to, but he at least wanted a reason why the torch-jutsu master stumbled to his door intoxicated. The skater sat at the foot of his bed, back turned to Torch.

Tundra didn’t really understand why anyone would turn to alcohol. Really, Tundra didn’t understand a lot of things. He had a loving family back in Russia even after the Wily incident, and his time under Wily’s rule allowed him to follow his true passion--his ice skating was shown on public television, after all. He had fame, he had a family, he had money, and he assumed everyone else did.

Torch was different. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his assigned job, but he wished he could of taken Tundra’s path and show the world what torch-jutsu really is. He didn’t want it to be spare hobby. He wanted to learn to control it, and show the world that he wasn’t some violent, flaming freak. But, he was assigned to his camp, with only Tundra and his family to talk to. He was good at repressing these thoughts, but when you spend all of your nights in a forest, things start to bubble up.

It’s not like he wanted to turn to alcohol. It was cheap and it numbed his circuits for a while. It was nice.

“Why’d you drink?”

Tundra turned to face Torch, then decided to relocate himself to be closer to Torch.

“Don’ gotta think if ‘m drunk.”

The skater tilted his head.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Torch let out a sigh. Tundra didn’t understand a lot of things…

“I know you don’t, Tundra. You live a pretty good life. While… ‘m over here tryin’ to get by each day without deactivatin’ myself.”

...but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

Tundra sat in silence for a moment. Torch was right. He laid down next to the robot master, resting his head onto his chest. It was warm, and his fans whirred softly against his receptors. If he wasn’t so intent on listening to Torch talk, he might have fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry… I’m unsure what to say. I’m here to listen to you talk, and to give you company.”

In that moment, Torch felt like he had nothing to say. Despite his angst, his racing thoughts, a moment with Tundra was nice. Even in silence, his company was enough to get him to calm down, just by a bit.

“Now ‘m unsure what to say, Tundra.”

The skater closed his eyes, resting a hand on the robot’s stomach.

“That’s okay. Lay with me.”

Torch wrapped an arm around Tundra, admiring the robot through blurred vision. He was pretty like this, resting contently. He knew he would be hungover in the morning, but for now, he had Tundra in his arms, and that’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> slight alcoholic myself and i cant drink to cope rn so onto the fictional robots it goes wahoo mario


End file.
